


God's Intervention

by GeminiTiger



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Heaven, Hell, M/M, POV Alternating, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiTiger/pseuds/GeminiTiger
Summary: Aziraphale felt like he was being driven slightly mad.The end times had begun. Crowley had approached him with his plan to stop it and they had set about seeing this plan through.When other angels start showing up and make it impossible for the duo to see each other Aziraphale decides to contact god to see just what can be done about this apocalypse business.AU Deviant on Canon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first post to AO3 and first Good Omens fiction. I've been reading a ton of Good Omens fictions since watching the series and there are so many awsome stories that have been written for this fandom so I thank everyone that has contributed and helped me with my crazy addiction to this fantastic world. 
> 
> That being said I've had a couple of ideas rattling around my head for fictions and this little thing is now complete, there will be three chapters overall. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little contribution.

Aziraphale felt like he was being driven slightly mad.

The end times had begun. Crowley had approached him with his plan to stop it and they had set about seeing this plan through.

Things had been going great, the Antichrist still a baby, now just a year old didn't need a lot of influencing yet which afforded him and his favourite demon lots of time to enjoy other pursuits, mainly dinners, lunches, theatre and nights chatting with a good bottle of wine.

It felt strange at first seeing each other so regularly but it didn't take long for it to become normal. He was glad the Apocalypse was a good few years away as he was enjoying having so much time in Crowley's company.

All this was great, had been great. That was until other angel's started showing up. Feeling the need to participate in his plan to thwart the Apocalypse. Participate being the word they used for hanging in the wings, scrutinising his efforts.

It was driving him crazy. Not just the constant watching of his efforts that made him feel on edge but now he was unable to get away with seeing Crowley without them noticing. Even the times he went home to his bookshop didn't afford him much privacy, noticing angel's lurking about there too.

He'd managed once to spend an evening with Crowley in the back of his shop near the beginning of the angel invasion but sneaking him in and out was so nerve wrecking they hadn't attempted it again.

Five months of this and he was starting to think his side were making it their personal mission to make him miserable.

This is why he was now pacing his bookshop, wringing his hands and staring down at the magic circle on the floor. Questioning himself again for the millionth time but feeling so desperate he felt unable to stop himself from attempting to contact God.

He gulped down his nerves and bit the bullet... So to speak.

He had to navigate through a intermediary wanting to know why he was calling. Surprisingly it hadn't been too difficult and now he felt himself trembling as God asked "Why have you contacted me Principality Aziraphale?"

"Oh, er, thank you for speaking with me, I most a-appreciate you giving me the time" He paused and received nothing but silence. He wrung his hands. Right she asked a question and he let out a calming breath.

"Ah well, it's about the Apocalypse you see. I rather hoped it didn't have to happen if that could be a-at all possible" silence "and w-well, I had come up with a plan to, to thwart it and it seemed to be going rather well in fact but ah, well... Um is there nothing you can do?" he finished lamely.

"With what?"

Aziraphale gulped, she sounded annoyed. "With the Apocalypse" he cried almost desperately.

"I cannot interfere, motions have been set in place and must play out"

"But must it happen? Can it not be prevented?"

"It can, but not by me"

Aziraphale's eyebrows rose. So there was some hope. "Well you see I did have a plan to stop it but it rather hinged on the help from the demon Crowley. You see we aren't supposed to see each other, I know, but he is actually rather good and also wants to help thwart the Apocalypse with me and well the other angel's have made it rather difficult for us to see each other and well I don't know what to do"

Silence. Aziraphale could kick himself, this had been a very stupid idea. What if God smites them both for this? He found himself visibly shaking.

"Yes, I see" There was a pause "I will grant you permission. Is that all Principality?"

Aziraphale desperately wanted to ask, permission for what? Will you get the angels off my back? You'll not smite Crowley will you? Or me?  
Instead he found all he could do is stutter out a "Thank you" and the link was gone.

Alone in his shop he looked around nervously. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was driving aimlessly and quite frankly, maniacally, around London. Music blaring from his stereo the sweet melodies of Queen, currently, Save Me, as he dodged the traffic and pedestrians that got in his way. Teeth bared, a scowl on his face. He was fed up.

The Apocalypse had started ticking down it's clock. He was still attempting to stop it happening, the plan he'd come up with, to influence the Antichrist, was still in motion but ever since those blasted angel's showed up he wasn't able to get anywhere close to his favourite one.

After a year of getting closer, enjoying seeing each other so regularly it was frankly quite infuriating to go from that to just catching glimpses of each other. He could feel the irritation clawing at his skin.

Sure they could still carry out their plan without spending time with each other but that wasn't what he wanted. Part of the reason he'd come up with the idea was to spend time with Aziraphale. If this was it, if this was the end of the world, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the angel as possible.

You're my best friend started playing and he huffed angrily. He had no idea what to do.

Suddenly the radio cut to a demonic voice shouting "Crowley!"

He growled "What?"

"Crowley report to head office, now!"

Then Queen came back, blaring at full force. He grit his teeth and did a sudden turn down the next street to make his way to Hell.

As he pulled up on the side walk to hell, shut off the song I'm going slightly mad half way through he slammed the door and took the arduous task of walking to his 'Superiors' desk.

Beelzebub glared at him as he approached and left no time in asking "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Crowley glared back "What?"

"Don't act innocent, you're a demon for fucks sake"

"I'm not acting anything, I have no idea what you're on about"

"This" he pulled out a hand full of A4 paper and handed it to him. It appeared to be a contract.

He read the first line 'Pair bond between Principality Aziraphale, protector of the eastern gate and the Demon Crowley'  
What the fuck?

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted, waving the papers in the air.

"You mean to tell me that an angel requested this, from God no less and you had no hand in it?"

"What?" Crowley started franticly flicking through the pages. When he got to the last page he saw the last lines 'Pair bond requested by Principality Aziraphale. Permission granted by God'

He stroked his thumb across Aziraphale's name. His Angel had requested this? He'd always hoped there could be more between them than friendship, but this? Aziraphale wanted to become his mate and had gone to God to make it official. He felt dumbfounded.

Beelzebub started laughing and it broke him out of his thoughts. Crowley stared at them blankly.

"This is priceless. Seems you tempted an angel without even trying"

Crowley wasn't really listening any more and found himself asking "This is official?"

Beelzebub's laughter quietened down and responded with an amused "Yes"

"And if I asked him on a date there would be nothing you could do about it?"

Beelzebub frowned, confused, responding "Well no"

Crowley folded the contract and put it in his pocket before turning to leave, a grin threatening to break out on his face.

Beelzebub was furious "Where the fuck are you going!?"

Crowley continued walking, shooting the words "To buy flowers" over his shoulder.

Beelzebub continued to fume but in reality, had no reason to punish the demon. The contract strictly prohibited any action against either party for being in a relationship with each other. So they let the demon walk out and decided to pick on one of the lesser demons to vent some anger.

Crowley felt almost giddy as he got in his car and sped off. He wasn't going to waste any more time, when he'd officially been given the green light.

He was surprised Aziraphale hadn't discussed this with him beforehand but he supposed that hadn't been very easy, and would he have even agreed to let the angel try asking God? Perhaps not, it was fucking crazy, he couldn't believe his angel had the balls to do it. He was laughing like a maniac now. Oh you beautiful bastard, he thought. I can't wait to see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale who had been nervously pacing was interrupted by three angels entering his shop. Gabriel, Michael and Sandlephon stared at him blankly as they approached. Aziraphale stilled, his fingers worrying his pinky ring "Oh, er, what a pleasant surprise" he tried to sound welcoming "What brings you here?"

Gabriel pulled out some papers from his pocket and shoved it into Aziraphale's chest. "You requested to bond with a demon?!" he shouted.

Aziraphale squeaked "What?" and grabbed the papers as Gabriel pulled his hand away letting go of them. He stared at the angels dumbly.

The angels sneered back at him.

"I always knew there was something not quite right with you, but this?" Gabriel said accusingly.

Aziraphale clutched the papers in his hand. "I'm sorry, I really don't understand wh-"

He was cut off "Don't act dumb, you went to God to request a pair bonding with that demon of yours"

Aziraphale's eyes went wide. He hadn't! He'd just asked for... Well he wanted help with... Wanted so desperately to be able to see. Oh shit.

He watched them with terror. Oh no what have I done? he thought.

"I see you finally caught up then. How long has this been going on? you and that. Demon" Gabriel asked, spitting the word demon.

"Well?" Gabriel all but shouted.

He knew he needed to say something but he couldn't get past the words. Shit, shit, shit, In his head.

They were interrupted by the bell of his front door opening and Crowley waltzing in. Flowers in one hand, a box of chocolates in the other. He scowled at the angels.

The angels glared back "Speak of the demon" Michael sneered.

Crowley decided to ignore them and confidently swayed right past all three and up to Aziraphale who was looking at him both with relief and terror.

Crowley grinned at him and extended his gifts "For you Angel". When Aziraphale responded "Oh, er thank you" but made no move to take them off him he put them down on a pile of books and turned to their audience.

"What do you lot want?" he growled.

"Why would God allow this?" Sandlephon asked perplexed. "He's been tempted by a demon, how has he not been kicked out of heaven"

It was with a start Aziraphale realized perhaps the papers in his hand weren't a reprimand or worse and he started to read them.

"God works in mysterious ways" Crowley responded, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Michael spoke over Crowley to Aziraphale "You know Hell is having a good laugh about this. One of their demons corrupting an angel"

Crowley barked out a laugh "Hell is furious!"

All three angels let out an chorus of "What?"

Crowley gave them all his best smug grin and walked back to put an arm around Aziraphale's middle who gave a squeak in surprise having been so engrossed in reading, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

He looked up at Crowley wide eyed and the demon looked back at him with concern, his smile faltered "You alright Angel?" he asked quietly.

When Aziraphale didn't respond Crowley felt the sudden need to get the other angels out of the building.

He glared at the three angels who all appeared nauseous and hissed "What are you sssstill doing here? Get out ssso we can" he gave them his best salacious smile and drawled out the word "bond"

The angels all looked at him wide eyed. Including Aziraphale. He kept his grin as Gabriel said "This isn't over, come on lets go"

Crowley shouted "It really is" at their retreating backs as they scurried out of the shop. Crowley laughed "Did you see their faces" his arm squeezed the angel at his side.

He'd never felt so giddy in all his life. He moved to cup the Aziraphale's cheek in his free hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" grinning.

Aziraphale moved back with a jolt "What?"

And all at once Crowley felt his face fall "What do you mean what?" he pulled out his matching contract "I thought you requested this?"

Aziraphale stared at the papers in the demons hand. "I didn't... I mean, I did but not like that, I didn't know she would..." he swallowed and looked at the demon desperately "I missed you"

Crowley gave him a soft look "Yeah, feelings mutual"

Aziraphale relaxed somewhat at that "I hadn't meant to suggest a.. a..." he couldn't say it so lifted up the papers in his hand to illustrate "this. I just wanted to see you and well... Oh bother"

Crowley grimaced. It was a mistake then? He felt like a fool. Of course Aziraphale didn't want him like that. He'd been an idiot to believe otherwise.  
"Well it worked didn't it, now we can see each other and not worry about getting punished" he said flatly, trying to pull it off as cool indifference.

Aziraphale watched him for a few moments before giving him a shy smile. "I guess it did"

Crowley gave him is best nonchalant look. He needed to get out of here so he could collect his thoughts and hopefully salvage some of his pride. "Well how bout we go to dinner later to celebrate" hoping the subterfuge would allow him to get out without any questions.

Aziraphale gave him a surprised "OK" and Crowley made to leave "I'll see you later then"

Aziraphale watched him confused, looked back at the flowers and chocolates and touched his fingers to his lips. "Wait!" he cried as the demon reached the door causing him to pause but not look back.

"You..?" he saw the demon flinch, fear gripped him and he couldn't finish what he wanted to say so he asked "You're not mad?"

Crowley ground out "I'm not mad"

"You sound mad" Aziraphale asserted with a pout.

Crowley turned on him then glaring "Why would I be mad?" he started to pace waving his arms, unable to squash down his emotions "The love of my life requests a fucking a pair bond from God to be with me and it's one big giant cock up" he fumes. "no, no I'm not maaad, just feel like a complete fool, that's all, no big deal"

Aziraphale was watching him with wide eyes and Crowley growled coming up close to grab a fist full of his jacket.  
"How can you be so fucking stupid?" he said through gritted teeth then sighed asking in bewilderment "You're so clever?"

Aziraphale watched the sad look appear on Crowley's face and asked "You love me?"

Crowley frowned "I thought it was obvious"

"No!" Aziraphale cried out "I'd hoped but I'd never presume"

Crowley stared into his eyes "You'd hoped?"

Aziraphale looked away unable to keep the demons intense stare and began rambling "Well I never thought we'd be able to, to, anything could come of, what with being on opposite sides and all and I, I wouldn't want you to be in any danger so I rather hoped you didn't just so you could be happy and well I..." he trailed off not sure how to continue.

"So I can kiss you?" Crowley asked causing Aziraphale to quickly meet his eyes again. His voice coming out high pitched when he answered "Yes"

It was all Crowley needed to hear, his hand let go of Aziraphale's jacket to dive into the hair at the back of his head and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss.

Aziraphale gave out a surprised humm before meeting the demon with as much ferocity as he was being given, pulling him closer with his hands around his back, fisting into the demon's jacket, crumpling the papers still in his hand quite badly as he did so.

They both groaned in need and relief. Both content to carry on this dance of lips as long as possible in this moment.

It was poor timing then, perhaps, when a human male decided to walk into the shop, gasping in surprise at the two lip locked figures he'd walked in on.

Aziraphale pulled back sharply to stare embarrassedly at the man and Crowley not letting go of the angel as he turned to glare at the interruption.

The man gave out a quick "oops" and scurried back out the door.

Crowley turned to grin down at his angel and moved to pick up where they left off but was met with a plea of "Wait!

Crowley gave him an infuriated look "What?"

Aziraphale smiled apologetically pulling away from him, needing to gain back some self control. Crowley frowned and pouted at that, but let him go.

Aziraphale looked down at the scrunched up contract in his hand and attempted to smooth them out. "I er, I would like to read this, make sure everything's, er above board... Iron clad...so to speak. Make sure there is no mistake"

Crowley stared blankly at him for a moment before tugging at the papers being fussed with in the angels hands. "So this is a thing then?"

Aziraphale looked at him wide eyed and responded almost immediately "Yes"

Crowley smiled "Good. Then how bout, you read, make sure it's all leather bound"

"Iron clad" Aziraphale corrected.

"Whichever" adding a wink that made the angel blush. "and I'll meet you for dinner, say 6?"

"It's a date" the statement coming out more of a question.

"It most definitely is" moving in to give the angel a quick peck to the lips who gave a happy hum at the contact.

Crowley couldn't contain the grin forcing itself on his face. "Later, then"

Aziraphale met his grin. "I look forward to it"

Crowley felt reluctant to go but knew the quicker he went, the faster Aziraphale could read and get acquainted with this new arrangement and the more fully they could appreciate this new freedom so he turned and left.

Aziraphale felt the bubble of excitement threatening to overflow inside him. He looked back down at the contract then to the heavens to say a heartfelt "Thank you" before settling down to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, this helped provide me with a bit of distraction from the stresses of work so If I'm able to bring a modicum of distraction for anyone else I glad I could do so.
> 
> Also if anyone has seen this concept done or decides to write a fic like it please let me know. I would love to read it!
> 
> Peace and love to you all during these difficult times.


End file.
